farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Sampo Rosenlew HR46X (Farming Simulator 17)
Category:Farming Simulator 17 The Sampo Rosenlew HR46X is a available in Farming Simulator 17. This is the "cheapest" model of Tree Harvester in the base game, at nearly half the price of the , and is also smaller and more maneuverable. Unfortunately, it can only cut small or young trees, making it useless for large-scale . Advantages * Cheaper: The HR46X costs $188,000. While certainly a large sum, it is nearly half as expensive as the larger , which costs $317,000. During the early game, it is certainly more affordable. * Small: The HR46X is much smaller than the , which gives it an advantage when working in tight, dense forest areas. It is also significantly more maneuverable. The small size of the HR46X makes it easier to place it on a for transportation from place to place, which is highly recommended due to the vehicle's extremely low Maximum Speed rating. Disadvantages * Tree Width Limit: The HR46X will refuse to cut any tree whose trunk is wider than 0.4 meters. This limits it to smaller, younger trees, which are somewhat rare in naturally-formed forests. Manually-planted trees need to be cut early, before they can grow to their full size. This makes the HR46X unsuitable for large-scale forestry operations. * Limited Hydraulic Arm: The HR46X's hydraulic arm is very limited in its vertical motion; raising the cutting head off the ground requires extending the arm out a long way, and even then it will only clear the ground by a couple of meters at most. This poses a problem when trying to cut trees in the uneven terrain found in most forests, as the cutting head may repeatedly collide with the ground. Extending the arm in order to lift the head off the ground makes the entire vehicle unstable - especially once it is holding on to a fallen tree! * Limited Cutting Length: The HR46X can only cut trees into 1.0-6.0 meter logs. It cannot produce 8.0 meter logs like the , which are more valuable. Nevertheless, 6.0 meter logs fit pretty well on the more advanced , and work well with even shorter logs (around 2.0 meters each). * Slow: The HR46X has a maximum speed of only 15 km/h / 9 mph. Moving it from place to place can take a very long time. Consider using a to transport this vehicle around. * Weight Instability: The HR46X's weight (9 tons) is rather small for a vehicle that needs to lift trees. Without substantial weight to hold it steady, a fallen tree can easily pull the HR46X along with it, flipping the machine on its side. Fortunately, the hydraulic arm can be used to push the machine back on its wheels. * Weak Engine: The HR46X's engine produces only 168 horsepower, which is comparable to a Medium-Class - while being almost twice as heavy. Its acceleration suffers greatly from this, and it will struggle when trying to pull fallen trees towards a or . * Articulated: The HR46X's forward and rear sections swivel relative to one another when it turns. The swivel action not only makes the vehicle harder to control, but is also very slow. Specifications *'Price:' $188,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $970 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $3,760 + $9,400/h + $1,880/d *'Engine Power:' 124 kW / 168 hp *'Max. Speed:' 14 km/h / 9 mph *'Max. Reverse Speed:' 15 km/h / 12 mph *'Fuel Capacity:' 180 Liters *'Maximum Tree Width:' 0.4 meters *'Maximum Cut Length:' 6.0 meters *'Hydraulic Arm Length:' ~7.5 meters *'Attachment Points:' None. *'Mass (empty):' 9,051 kg